Benutzer:Fußball-Lexikon/Fidschi
Northern Division (134.315) ##Bua Province ##Cakaudrove Province ##Macuata Province ##Rotuma Island #Central Division (365.638) ##Naitasiri Province ##Namosi Province ##Rewa Province ##Serua Province ##Tailevu Province #Eastern Division (38.021) ##Kadavu Province ##Lau Province ##Lomaiviti Province #Western Division (237.635) ##Ba Province ##Nadroga-Navosa Province ##Ra Province *'First Division' (775.609) *'Second Division Northwest' (371.950) *'Second Division Southeast' (403.659) =All-Fiji Championship= Koro Nasau already qualified for the All-Fiji Championship. The participants of Viti Levu, Capital and Vanua Levu are yet unknown. Viti Levu Regional Championship Yasawa Divisional Championship Lautoka Divisional Championship Ba Divisional Championship Nadroga Divisional Championship Navosa Divisional Championship Ra Divisional Championship Capital Regional Championship Serua Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | |} Naitasiri Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | | |} Rewa Divisional Championship Suva Divisional Championship Tailevu Divisional Championship Vanua Levu Regional Championship Bua Divisional Championship Macuata Divisional Championship Cakaudrove Divisional Championship Natewa Divisional Championship Udu Divisional Championship Islands Regional Championship Koro Nasau went on to the All-Fiji Championship. Kadavu Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | | | |} Lomaiviti Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | | | |} Taveuni Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | |} Lau Divisional Championship |- valign="top" | | | | |} Second season #Fiji Premier League: 16 teams #Second Division: 64 teams (4 groups, named Viti Levu League etc.) #Third Division: 128 teams (8 groups, named Viti Levu Division West etc.) #Fourth Division: 320 teams (20 groups, named Lautoka League etc.) #Fifth Division: 640 teams (40 groups, named Lautoka Division North etc.) 1168 teams Team names One-time names: Red Prawns *Short names: Football Club, Sports Club, Men’s Football Club, Football Association, Association Football Club, Football/Sports Team, Football/Sports Group, Gymnastic Club, Boys Club, YMCA *Organization names: United, Team, Union, Assembly, Group, Society, Unity, Association, Federation, League, Formation, Fusion, Department, Foundation *Group names: Comrades, Amateurs, Friends, Lovers, Colleagues, Casuals, Fijians, Wanderers, Rovers, Nomads, Bohemians, Rowdies, Natives, Indigenes *Sports names: Footballers, Sporting, Sports, Shooters, Victory, Athletic, Athletics, Exercise, Movement, Soccer, Football, Gymnastics, Ballers, Kickers, Actions, Olympic, Stadium, Racing, Forward, Scorers, Goal, Physicals, Youth, Old Boys, Hotspur, Swifts, Young Boys, Leisure, Pleasure, Recreation, Perseverance, Training, Adrenaline, Strength *Geographic names: River, Islanders, Coast, Pacifics, Ocean, Forest, Lakers, Park, Peninsula, Village, Bridge, Bay, Valley *Place names: City, Town, County, Village, Borough, Market, Villa, Palace, Junction, Capitals, Metropolitans *Animal names: Ravens, Bees, Buffaloes, Terriers, Cheetah, Cattle, Cats, Dogs, Eagles, Grasshoppers, Hornets, Panthers, Lions, Tigers, Wolfs, Sharks, Foxes *Plant names: Roses, Oaks, Shamrocks, Thistle *Mythological names: Dragons, Phantoms, Magic, Ghosts, Spirits, Corinthians, Spartans, Ajax, Druids, Magicians, Wizards, Aris, Crusaders, Hercules, Phoenix, Gods, Devils, Victoria, Saints, Angels, Giants *Educational names: Academicals, Students, University, School, Academy, Knowledge *Security names: Police, Arsenal, Army, Air/Defence Force, Navy, Military, Legion, Constabulary, Officers, Guards, Security, Marines *Political names: Real, President, Regents, Royals, Chiefs, Kings, Politicians, International/Inter, Independence, Nationals, Patriots, Red Star, Democrats, Government, Parliament *Color names: Blue, White, Black, Red, Pink, Yellow, Brown, Green, All Blacks, All Whites *Profession names: Brewers, Miners, Motors, Airbus, Electric, Steelers, Engineers, Locomotive, Shipyard, Mechanics, Colliery, Farmers, Dynamo, Rangers, Workers, Ironworks, Steel, Battery, Energy, Officials, Knights, Pirates *Other words: Fire, Heat, Thunder, Flames, Express, Comets, Pride, Planets, Suns, Galaxy, Stars, Freedom, Hope, Cosmos, Albion, Heart, Welfare Structure of the Fijian league system There are four Regional Associations, which themselves are divided into twenty Divisional Unions. The borders of those associations do not correspond to the political administrative borders although the Regional Associations can be compared to the actual divisions while the Divisional Unions are roughly comparable to the political provinces. Internally, the Divisional Unions are split to Groups who should methodically consist of five to twenty clubs but those Groups are of no further importance aside from meeting statistical purposes. The Regional Associations are Viti Levu, Capital, Vanua Levu and Islands. Viti Levu Regional Association The '''Viti Levu Regional Association (ViRA)' is divided into six Divisional Unions: Yasawa, Lautoka, Ba, Nadroga, Navosa and Ra. The most famous clubs in this association are Nadi FC, Ba FC, FC Rakiraki, Sigatoka Town, Lautoka United, Vatukoula Union, Lomowai Whales, Lautoka SC and Yasawa Teci'' Capital Regional Association The Capital Regional Association has ? clubs. It is divided into five Divisional Unions of ? to ? clubs which themselves are divided into ? groups consisting ? to ? clubs. The ? most well-known clubs are SC Mau, Pacific Harbour FC, Naitonitoni FC, Navua City (all Serai), Vunidawa United, Namosi Town, AFC Naqali (all Naitasiri), Suva FC, AC Na Vasi, Nausori United, Suva City, The New Suvonians, Arsenal Lodoni, Lami City. Serua Divisional Union The Serua Divisional Union has 49 clubs. It consists of three groups with 16 to 17 clubs respectively. :Wainikoroiluva Group (17 clubs): :Naraiyawa SC, Wainimakatu Athletic, Naqarawai Town, Saliadrau Sports, FC Navunikabi, Wainiyavu Dead End, Vunidavo FC, Victoria Nakavika, Burotu Bulls, Waibogi Wanderers, Masi United, Melita/Wainikai Ford, Naimasimasi City, Nuku Meander, Numuamua Tributary, Nukusere Lions, Wainadiro Tourists :Rovodrau Group (16 clubs): :Korovisilou United, Tubarua SC, Culanuku Capes, Galoa SC, Wainiyabia Sharks, Sausaunilaca City, Wainividio Villagers, Pacific Harbour FC, Makosoi Athletes, United Harbours, Waidradra Wonders, Nasavu Amateurs, Vunibau AFC, Vakabalea Avenue, Viwawa Ribbons, Taunovo Town :Navua Group (16 clubs): :Nakavu Kickers, Raiwaqa Ironworks, Waiyanitu Racers, Calia Cattle, Naitonitoni Anchorage, Naitonitoni FC, Wainiveidio Wasps, Navua City, Navua Phoenix, Navua Actions, ASC Lobau, Veivatuloa Pleasure, Namelimeli Hospital, SC Mau, Nabukavesi Creek, FC Qilai Naitasiri Divisional Union The Naitasiri Divisional Union has 56 clubs. It consists of four groups with 8 to 17 clubs respectively. :Wainimala Group (15 clubs): :Wairuarua United, Nawaisomo FC, Waibalavu Athletic, Nakorosule United, Saumakia Specialty, Navuniyasi Hope, Nairukuruku AFC, Matailobau Squirrels, AFC Delaitoga, Nabena FC, Vunidawa United, Nagaga Sports, Sport Vusiga, Nasalia Sporting, Taulevo Tornado :Upper Rewa Group (16 clubs): :Nuku Central, Nadovu FC, Serea Sound, Naivucini SC, Naitauvoli Cannons, Waisa Farmers, Waisasavu Landlords, FC Waidracia, Naluwai Crossfire, Naterumai Town, Nasavu United, Delaiwaimale SC, Navolau Village, Nabaitavo River, SC Nataveya, Lomaivuna Sports :Namosi Group (8 clubs): :Namosi Town, Nasigatoka Athletic, Narukunibua Sports, Wavaka Power, Delailasakau United, Naseuvou Unity, Nasirotu FC, Young Boys Devoira :Naidina Group (17 clubs): :Nawaqabena Hotspur, AFC Naqali, Nauluvatu City, Karovou Athletics, Wainawaqa Bridge, Waitolu Saints, FC Navurevure, Viria Vital, Nadakuni Steel, SC Lomai, Savu International, Muaniveni Athletic, Nacokaika Cockatoos, Nabukaluka Luck, Korovou FC, Vanuakula Hercules, Limi Littles Rewa Divisional Union The Rewa Divisional Union has ? clubs. It consists of ? groups with ? to ? clubs respectively. :? Group (? clubs): : :? Group (? clubs): : Suva Divisional Union The Suva Divisional Union has ? clubs. It consists of ? groups with ? to ? clubs respectively. :? Group (? clubs): : :? Group (? clubs): : Tailevu Divisional Union The Tailevu Divisional Union has ? clubs. It consists of ? groups with ? to ? clubs respectively. :? Group (? clubs): : :? Group (? clubs): : Vanua Levu Regional Association The '''Vanua Levu Regional Association (VaRA)' is divided into five Divisional Unions: Bua, Macuata, Cakaudrove, Natewa and Udu (including Rotuma). The most famous clubs in this association are Labasa FC, US Savu Sau, Savusavu County, Korotasere Athletics, Nasau University, Votua Wanderers and Nabouwalu FC'' Islands Regional Association The Islands Regional Association has 278 clubs. It is divided into four Divisional Unions of 41 to 86 clubs which themselves are divided into 17 groups consisting 6 to 33 clubs. The 26 most well-known clubs in the Island Regional Association are Beqa Waisomo/Lalati, Tavuki Sports, Vunisea United, Drue Druids, Vacalea Town, Vabea Sports (all Kadavu), Lovoni Central, Levuka City, FC Levuka, Rukuruku Rangers, Koro Nasau, Inter Tavua, AS Vadravadra, Yadua Sports (all Lomaiviti), Kanacea United, Somosomo Athletic, Waiyevo FC, Naqara Kickers (all Taveuni), Namalata Remembrance, Lomaloma Kings, Liku Express, Cicia Lomaji, Tobou FC, Naroi City, Ketei FC, Yaroi Shadow (all Lau) Kadavu Divisional Union The Kadavu Divisional Union has 77 clubs. It consists of five groups with 6 to 28 clubs respectively. :Beqa Group (13 clubs): :Beqa Waisomo/Lalati, Taunovo FC, Yanuca SC, Dakuibeqa Chiefs, Ekubo Red Prawns, Dakuni Dragons, Naceva Town, Sporting Bouwaqa, FC Rukua, Raviravi Ravens, Naiseuseu United, Lomanikaya FC, Soliyaga Fire :West Kadavu Group (28 clubs): :Tavuki Sports, Mokoisa Sport, Muani Amateurs, Nasalia Alley, Wailevu Whales, Namanusa Athletic, Cevai SC, Nasegai FC, Matanuku Formation, Burelevu Bay, Heart of Tabuya, Muainuku Warriors, Levuka Football, Kabariki Soccer, Qaliira Sting, Daviqele Devils, Nabukelevu Volcano, Lomati Heat, Talaulia FC, United Dagai, Yakita Town, Naqalotu City, Nalotu Wanderers, Korovou Students, Nukunuku Casuals, Waisomo Village, Natumua Exercise, Solidarity Soludamu :Central Kadavu Group (13 clubs): :Vunisea United, Galoa Harbour, Namara FC, Naivakarauniniu Unity, Namalata Athletic, FC Vunisea, Naikorokoro Rovers, Drue Druids, Vunisei SC, Muanisolo FC, Vunisea Shipyard, North Namalata FC, Mataso Vale :East Kadavu Group (17 clubs): :Vacalea Town, Lavidi Victory, Nacamoto Kadavu, AFC Nacomoto, Jioma Jays, Vukavu United, Dravuwalu Pride, FC Daku, Team Gasele, Rakiraki Rangers, Nakasaleka River, Kavala FC, Lawaki City, Yavulu Forest, Tiliva Town, Nakoro North End, Matasawalevu FC :Ono Group (6 clubs): :Dravuni Wanderers, Buliya FC, Vabea Sports, Narikoso Islanders, Naqara FC, FC Nabouwalu Lomaiviti Divisional Union The Lomaiviti Divisional Union has 86 clubs. It consists of five groups with 10 to 33 clubs respectively. :Ovalau Group (33 clubs): :Lovoni Central, Inter Lovoni, Nasaga Sky, Navuloa Timbers, Tivi FC, Wainaloka Anglicans, AS Nukutocia, Team Nacobo, Visoto FC, Natokalau City, Tokou FC, Nasinu Association, FC Draiba, Levuka City, Levuka Capitals, Nukumatai Rurals, St. James FC, Levuka Palace, Forward Levuka, Levuka Cannery, FC Levuka, Black White Vagadaci, Wailailai Circle, Vuma City, Waitovu Justice, Toki Kickers, Vatukalo AFC, Nauouo College, Arovudi Albion, Taviya Gods, Rukuruku FC, Viro Vipers, Rukuruku Rangers :Moturiki Group (10 clubs): :Yanuca Levu ASC, Daku Assembly, Uluibau Olympic, FC Niubasaga, Nasesara FC, Nasauvuki Wanderers, Naicabecabe Isthmus, Wawa Freedom, Savuna Legion, Naigani Hurricanes :Cakaumomo Group (10 clubs): :Makogai Lepers, Batiki Mua, Yavu Soccer, Naigani Old Boys, Manuku Dragons, Natauloa Fishers, Navoka Union, Tovulailai Lovers, Lawaki FC, Wakaya Marines :Koro Group (17 clubs): :Mudu Movement, Nakodu United, SC Namadu, Sinuvaca Trinity, Nagaidamu Town, Koro Nasau, Nasau FC, Tuatua Goal, Nacamaki Cheetahs, Vatulele United, Nabuna League, Nabasovi Hamsters, Inter Tavua, Navaga FC, Kade Beachers, Nasoqoloa City, Sporting Nasau :Gau Group (16 clubs): :AS Vadravadra, Lovu Victory, Nukuloa Knowledge, Levukaigau Athletic, FC Nawaikama, Somosomo Something, Sawaieke Sport, AS Navulailagi, Qarani Magic, Vione Monsters, Lekanai Greens, Vanuaso Village, Nacavanadi Fijians, Malawai Blackmen, Lamiti Strength, Yadua Sports Taveuni Divisional Union The Taveuni Divisional Union has 41 clubs. It consists of three groups with 8 to 17 clubs respectively. :Tomorrow Group (17 clubs): :FC Qacavula, AS Ura, Waimaqera Paradise, Nayanuyawa Nationals, Kanacea United, Vuna City, Kanacea SC, Navolivoli Athletic, Delaikatoba Rovers, Navakawau City, Bainiose FC, Uducau United, SC Delaivuna, Waica City, Qarawalu Racing, Salialevu Friends, Ajax Navakawau :Yesterday Group (16 clubs): :Lavena Peninsula, Bouma Waterfalls, Naselesele United, Mua SC, Welagi School, Somosomo Athletic, Naqara Kickers, Lovonivonu Blues, Waiyevo FC, Dateline Point, Waitabu Natives, Pagai FC, Matai Pilots, Vatuulo City, Somosomo Royals, Naba Group :Qamea Group (8 clubs): :Togo County, Naiviivi United, AFC Kocoma, Dreketi FC, Nadiodio Unknowns, Matagi Hamlet, Red Bull Laucala, Yanuca Remotes Lau Divisional Union The Lau Divisional Union has 74 clubs. It consists of four groups with 16 to 21 clubs respectively. :Vanua Balavu Group (21 clubs): :Naitaba Church, Yacata United, Mago FC, Avea Athletic, Cikobia Korovusa, Susui Physicals, Namalata Remembrance, Dakuilomaloma FC, Narocivo Leisure, Sawana City, Lomaloma Kings, Uruone FC, Levukana Borough, Nabavatu Greenland, Daliconi Town, Mavana AC, Malaka United, Saqani Junction, Muamua Sun, Mualevu FC, Aris Boitaci :Northern Lau Group (19 clubs): :Dakuiloa FC, Waiqori FC, Vanua Vatu FC, Liku Express, Salia Shooters, Narocivo SC, Mabula Athletic, Naceva Saints, Naivakadranu Town, Cicia Lomaji, Tarakua Dancers, Tuvuca Miners, Tobou FC, Waciwaci Sports, Waitabu Vikings, Nukunuku Pacifics, Yadrana Monarchs, Vakano Buffaloes, Nasaqalau Town :Southern Lau Group (16 clubs): :Lovoni South, Doi Strugglers, Matokana Indigenes, Vatoa Cook, Ogea FC, Naividamu Boys, Manaira Reds, Fulaga Muanaicake, Namuka Patriots, Udu Corinthians, Lomati SC, Tokalau Panthers, Naikeleaga Department, Komo Soccer, Moce SC, Korotolu United :Moala Group (18 clubs): :Loma Hearts, Raviravi Rifles, Makadro Magicians, Levukaidaku Sports, Qalikarua Spartans, FT Natokalau, Yaroi Shadow, Udu Unity, Dravuwalu Walkers, Ketei FC, Tovu Gymnastics, Nasoki AFC, Namoala Nemesis, Cakova Hotspur, Nuku & Vadra AC, Maloku Stars, Naroi City, Vunuku Red Star